From the Shadows Behind
by Rori H. Nemuri
Summary: " Parfois, les phrases les plus simples ne sont pas dénuées d'utilité, contrairement à ce que la majorité des idiots peuplant votre terre semblent croire, parce que je vous le demande encore, n'avez-vous rien dont vous devriez vous méfier ? "


_Amis du soir, bonsoir ! _

_J'ai fini par craquer. A force d'écrire sur Gin Ichimaru sans le mettre en vrai personnage principal, ça arrive. Irrémédiablement. Alors, ui, c'est court. Mais je vous promets que ça suffit pour saisir tout ce qu'il a à vous dire ^^_

_Si ça intéresse quelqu'un, j'écoutais_ **"Pain"** _de_ **Three Days Grace** _en écrivant (au cas où, ambiance musicale, tout ça... - merci à Asuka Tanku de nouveau pour avoir joué les cobayes xD)_

_Fin bref, à toutes les gens ! Et oubliez pas une p'tite review en passant !  
><em>

_Rori H. Nemuri_

* * *

><p><strong><strong>

**Titre:** From the Shadows Behind  
><strong>Auteur:<strong> Rori H. Nemuri  
><strong>Rating:<strong> K+ (voire moins)  
><strong>Genres:<strong> **Inclassable **(Gin m'y oblige)**, Biographie **(j'ai pas de meilleur mot),** Humour **(très scarcastique)  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Bleach est la propriété de Tite Kubo.

****

**Synopsis: **" Parfois, les phrases les plus simples ne sont pas dénuées d'utilité, contrairement à ce que la majorité des idiots peuplant votre terre semblent croire, parce que je vous le demande encore, n'avez-vous rien dont vous devriez vous méfier ? "

****Spoilers! ****Absolument aucun - bon d'accord, sur l'arc de la fausse Karakura, mais vraiment pas grand chose.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><strong>From the Shadows Behind<strong>

Je vous le demande encore.

Avez-vous bien vérifié vos arrières ?

Vous êtes-vous retourné des dizaines de fois, sentant une présence, croyant voir quelqu'un alors qu'il n'y avait personne ? M'avez-vous pris pour un fou, avec toutes les ridicules insinuations que je pouvais vous balancer ?

Ce n'est pas très gentil. Moi qui ne pense qu'à votre sécurité, je me vois contraint de me venger – et dans quelle aventure vais-je encore tomber, je vous le demande. Si je vous dis de tourner la tête, faîtes-le. Parfois, les phrases les plus simples ne sont pas dénuées d'utilité, contrairement à ce que la majorité des idiots peuplant votre terre semblent croire.

Si je me répète, il y a une raison.

Si je préviens, il y a encore une raison.

Les fous ont cette chance d'agir sans raison. Vous, moi, c'est une toute autre histoire. D'une manière ou d'une autre, on se trahit, le danger nous excite, on laisse des messages subliminaux qui nous semblent si évidents qu'on tremble dès lors que quelqu'un pourrait découvrir la supercherie – mais nous continuons. Vous comme moi.

Tournez la tête à gauche.

Et voilà, vous avez l'air d'un crétin ! N'avais-je pas dit que je me vengerais ? Vous pouvez certes choisir de ne plus suivre mes directives, mais sachez que d'une manière ou d'une autre, j'arriverai toujours à mes fins.

Parce que je vous le demande encore, n'avez-vous rien dont vous devriez vous méfier ?

Tout au fond de vous, vous savez bien de qui je parle, mais vous préférez ignorer mes avertissements – soyons clairs, d'ailleurs : rien ne vous oblige à m'écouter. Vous pouvez très bien partir, me laisser là ou tout simplement m'ignorer. Et c'est là tout votre problème, n'est-ce pas ? Vous ne comprenez pas un seul de ces mots qui sortent de ma bouche, et je n'ai pas envie de crier. Peut-être ne sommes-nous pas faits pour nous entendre.

Avez-vous vérifié vos arrières ?

Peut-être n'ai-je l'air que d'un vil serpent prêt à susurrer mensonges sur mensonges, mais la vérité se mêle parfois à mes contes. Vos vérités n'en sont parfois pas, à vous non plus – embellir un détail est bien simple, lorsque l'on veut épater la galerie. Cela ne requiert aucun savoir-faire, mais tanguer, rester sur la corde raide sans se faire prendre, c'est là votre plus grande drogue, non ? Je ne vous contredirai pas, moi-même j'adore conter milles histoires à ces personnes naïves que nous connaissons tous – et ces idiots marchent toujours.

_Ils courent._

Ce sentiment en souhaite parfois plus, pourtant. Il réclame toute votre attention et requiert tout votre savoir, car le mensonge est l'un de ces arts si semblables à l'écriture ou à la poésie : il demande bien plus qu'une simple improvisation hasardeuse, mais bien tout le fil d'une histoire que vos mots rendent réels.

Alors, une dernière fois, avez-vous bien vérifié vos arrières ?

Vos mots, les miens, ils trompent ces mondes qui sont les nôtres. Nous qui n'avions pas d'égaux en ce jeu étions donc forcés de nous rencontrer un jour, peut-être dans un souci de défi et parce que l'Homme est un animal qui ne supporte guère le partage et tout ce qu'il implique. Mais soit, j'ai pu me venger de vos bêtises, je vous laisse donc la main pour ce tour-ci, que chacun ait son petit moment de gloire.

Tournez la tête à gauche, faîtes-moi confiance.

Je vais rester dans votre ombre quelques temps, tiens. Vous êtes doué, prêt à tout; vous écouter m'apportera un certain confort et du repos, à moi qui daigne toujours tout expliquer. Je ne suis pas un de ceux qui mènent la danse, de toute manière, et je serais plus à mon aise dans un rôle de suiveur discret – il n'y a d'ailleurs que là que je m'épanouis complètement, contrairement à vous. Je sais que vous aimez votre rôle, que même ces ridicules petits indices que vous lancez comme des fleurs vous donnent du plaisir – je m'en amuse, car vous comme moi savons que ces moments de grâce sont toujours trop courts et que paradoxalement, vous êtes impatient de voir le jour où vraies histoires seront connues de tous. Vous avez toujours voulu plus, alors, soit, nous irons chercher plus.

Avancez tout droit, c'est la bonne route; vérifiez tout de même vos arrières.

Il n'y a pas vraiment de fin à notre voyage, vous savez ? Mais peu importe, c'est justement ce qui fait tout l'intérêt de notre route : le chemin en lui-même, ne pas savoir ce qui nous y attends. Vous avez déjà une bonne idée de ce qu'il pourra nous arriver une fois le trajet terminé, sûrement – je vous suis, pas d'inquiétudes. Même si vous ne vous inquiétez jamais, pas même de vos arrières, qu'importe le nombre de fois où je vous ai dit d'y faire attention.

Pourtant c'est de là que viennent les coups les plus traîtres.

De là où je suis retranché, j'ai dessus une vue toute particulière, le nom de votre futur bourreau au bout des lèvres. Mais vous ne m'écoutez pas. Vous ne vous inquiétez de rien, et après tout, ne me suis-je pas déjà vengé de votre petit affront ? Moi-même je m'y laisserais prendre. Mais j'oubliais. Je suis toujours dans votre dos, je sais donc très bien qui risque de vous tuer, moi. Mais vous l'ignorez parce que vous ne m'écoutez pas – et qui suis-je pour vous en blâmer ? Vous jouez votre rôle à la perfection, vous mériteriez même une de ces récompenses humaines pour cet exploit qui est le vôtre. Pourtant, vous n'auriez qu'un pathétique second rôle dans votre propre histoire, car il y a quelqu'un qui brille plus que vous à ce jeu dont vous vous êtes fait roi.

N'oubliez pas, cher ami, que vos arrières risquent de chauffer – ignorer mes avertissements n'était pas du meilleur effet. Ne vous ais-je pas prévenu dès le début de notre voyage, en vous disant que derrière vous, il y a plus fort bien qu'il n'y ait qu'une seule personne ?

Alors je vous le demande encore, avez-vous bien surveillé vos arrières, _Maître Aizen _?


End file.
